


A Hunger That Swims a Black Ocean

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids





	A Hunger That Swims a Black Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/gifts).




End file.
